<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Love by wisethewill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672511">Electric Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisethewill/pseuds/wisethewill'>wisethewill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Yeah that's what this is, i made this months ago, its mainly just fluff, remember the electric love trend on tiktok?, the party's supportive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisethewill/pseuds/wisethewill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this months ago and FINALLY decided to upload it, so here's your byler juice that I should've uploaded months ago</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole party was in Mike's car because of well… reasons.</p><p>“Why are we still in here” Dustin groaned in the backseat with El, Max and Will while Lucas was in the front seat.</p><p>“Do you ever shut up?” Lucas said.</p><p>While they were arguing Mike was looking through his phone. Looking for a specific audio on tik tok.</p><p>Soon enough El and Max joined in their arguing and Will had to shut them up himself, while he was holding onto Lucas’s headrest thingy. </p><p>When Mike finally found it he set the timer for the recording and that kind of made everyone pay attention.</p><p>Will raised his head up on the audio started as well as his phone recording them.</p><p>All of them realized what was happening and they all got out as fast as possible saying a bunch of ‘Nope’s and ‘Oh hell no’s and overall just a bunch of giggling. All except for Will.</p><p>Mike and Will just stared at each other, both leaning in until their lips touched.</p><p>The rest of the party were outside staring wide eyed at them both.</p><p>Their two lips moved together in sync for a couple of minutes catching oxygen of course. Mike had his hand on Will’s chin cupping it while the other was gently holding the back of his head. Will had his arm hooked around the back of his neck and his other hand was cupping Mike's left cheek.<br/>Once they left each other for the last time they touched each other foreheads and smiled at each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't think of a proper ending</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>